


A Stalking Adventure

by JamieMac26



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Taken from a Prompt on Tumblr*  Could someone write one where Matthew Gray Gubler and Spencer Reid both exist in real life but are different people and the reader who works at the BAU has a huge celeb crush on MGG and the team knows and someone mentions that MGG looks A LOT like Reid and they use that to tease her about really liking Spencer (she does) and she gets embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stalking Adventure

Curled up in one of the seats on the private jet that the team used to fly across the country for cases, Paityn Young pulled out her iPad and inserted her earbuds.  It had been a hard case, one she particularly didn’t care to remember, and she wanted nothing more than to zone out, her choice of poison for this task, YouTube videos of her new favorite actor, Matthew Gray Gubler.

“What are you watching?” Emily Prentiss leaned over the seat, staring at the iPad in her friend’s lap.

Paityn looked up, tugging her earbuds out, “Remember that actor I was telling you about? It’s an interview he did recently.  He’s so funny.” 

Emily pushed off from the chair, “I can’t keep all of your celebrity crushes straight anymore, there are far too many of them and they are constantly changing.”

“Oh whatever, I don’t change my mind that often.” Paityn watched as JJ Jareau and Emily exchanged sarcastic eye rolls. “Hey!!” Her iPad buzzed in her hand and she glanced down.

“Oh my god, you are literally vibrating. What is it?” JJ grabbed the tablet from her friends hand. 

“He’s coming to D.C.” Paityn high pitched squealed.

JJ and Emily both turned to watch as their friend continued, “Oh god, here we go again.” Emily reached for her phone. “I’ll call Garcia.”

 

“Pen, can you pull up a picture of this guy that she’s dragging us to see?” Emily and JJ were tucked away with Penelope Garcia in her batcave, all three women huddled around the computer screen. 

“It was Gubler, right?” Penelope started to tap away at the keys.

JJ nodded, “Yeah, it was something along those lines. I think she said his first name was Matthew.”

Three collective gasps could be heard, escaping through the small crack in the door and echoing down the empty hallway.

“Ummm...You’re both seeing this, right?” Emily glanced from face to face, hoping that she wasn’t going completely insane.

Penelope made a few clicks, the image changing but the simple fact remained the same. “He looks exactly like Spencer.”

“Do you think she realizes that?” JJ quietly asked, her finger pointing to a particular picture on the screen. 

“If she doesn’t outright realize it, then she’s doing a damn good job at hiding her true feelings for our residence genius. I always knew she had a thing for him.” Emily swiveled her chair around, turning to look at the petite blond standing behind her. “Maybe we should bluntly point it out.”

“I’m thinking that we just play along for a little bit. Feel this out, see what her reaction is this weekend and, if our assumptions are correct, then we pounce on our small naive kitten.” Penelope twirled her pen between her fingers, “Besides, if we don’t play our hand correctly, we could very easily end up turning her off the idea of Spencer and well, I want the two of them to be together.”

JJ and Emily both nodded, agreeing with their tech geek friend. 

“You got the tickets, right?” All three girls turned to stare at Paityn as she popped her head into the room. “I can’t miss this showing of his movie. I need to meet this guy Pen.”

“No worries cupcake, I got us tickets and I do have to add, you owe us.” 

“You big time owe us. This is what, the fourth stalking adventure that you’ve dragged us on.” Emily pushed one of the chairs towards the newly added body.

“I don’t stalk anybody! I have no idea why you keep referring to them as stalking adventures. I’m just being a fan.” 

“Sure….” JJ sing-songed. “We’ve been there, had this argument and you know that we will win, because we do, every time.”

“Whatever!! You can call them whatever you want just as long as you go with me.” Paityn glanced down at the phone in her hand.

Penelope grinned at Emily, who in turn winked at JJ.

“Are you waiting on a phone call?” JJ leaned against the desk, “Could it possibly be from our sweet little Reid?”

Paityn’s head shot up to glare at her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would I be waiting for Spencer to call me?” In a huff she stood up, her chair rolling a couple feet away from her. “I gotta go girls, I will see you all tomorrow.”

As she closed the door behind her, she failed to notice the mischievous grins that passed between the three ladies left behind. 

 

Paityn neared her desk, slowing to a stop she saw Spencer hovering near her chair.  She took a deep breath and continued her approach. “What's up Spencer?”

His head shot up and his hands moved quickly behind his back, “Nothing.”

She cocked her head to the side, “Whatcha got there Reid?” Paityn made a grab for his arm, but he dodged out of her reach.  “Seriously, what were you doing at my desk?”

Spencer shrugged his shoulders and sighed, “I know that you're going to Filmfest, and don't give me that look… Penelope told me, and I got this,” He moved his hands into view, a squared, framed picture held in between his fingers. 

Her hand shot to her mouth, “Oh my god, is that an original?”

He nodded, “Yes. I thought it might be nice for you to have him sign this.”

“Spencer, thank you so much.” She carefully took the painting from him, studying it carefully. “I promise I'll pay you back.”

He shook his head, “It's a gift Paityn, there will be no such thing.”

Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek. As she pulled back, his face, from the neck up, started to turn a lovely shade of red. 

“Umm..it…  well that wasn't…  I have to go.”I He turned quickly and strode out of the office.  Paityn’s eyes followed his retreating form until he was out of view, her eyes slowly drifting down to the picture in her hands. 

 

“Well, that movie was...different.” Emily leaned back in her seat as the lights in the theatre blared to life. “Can I just add, that screaming...was it necessary to have it so loud?”

JJ giggled but that laughter immediately halted as pain shot up her arm. “You have to stop hitting me. I know that he’s here, you’ve made that point very clear, several times.” She rubbed her arm as she glared at Paityn. 

“Girls, he’s right there.” Paityn hissed at her three friends, the smile on her face growing even wider. 

Penelope started to bounce in her seat. “Is he going to go up on stage? Is that how all of this works? OMG are they all going to go up on stage?” 

Emily placed her hand on her bouncy friend’s shoulder, “Calm down there Pen, you aren’t even the one that we’re here for.”

“I know, but I’ve gotten all caught up in the moment. I understand why Paityn keeps going on all of these stalking adventures.”

“Hey, be quiet, look...here he comes.” Paityn’s eyes were glued to Matthew Gubler’s approaching form. 

All three watched and laughed as the Q&A commenced on stage. Paityn and Penelope snapped lots of pictures and Emily even managed to get one of her questions answered. As the session wound down, JJ noticed that Paityn was starting to fidget again. She placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “Do you want one of us to go up and ask him if he’ll take a picture?”

Paityn shook her head, “No, I can do this. Wait, do you still see him? I don’t see him on the stage anymore? Geez, did he take off and I missed him? JJ look for him. Where is he?” 

JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend’s face, “He’s right there. Look, he’s standing right behind that couple there.”

The girls watched as the actor in question made his way towards their end of the stage. The star struck girl approached him nervously, her hands shaking slightly. “Excuse me Matthew, but can I have a picture.”

He looked down at her and smiled. “Yes, of course.” He hopped off the stage and threw his arm around Paityn. 

Her heart started to pound but she turned her face towards Penelope and her awaiting camera and smiled. She could feel his arm on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her. “Can I also get a hug?”

His smile grew even wider, “Of course, of course.”

Both of her arms wrapped around him as his enveloped her. She took a deep breath. He smelled good, clean. His sweater was soft and his hug was warm. As he pulled away, she tried to keep it together. “Thank you so much.”

“No, thank you for coming.” He placed a hand on her arm.

“Hey, do you think that you would mind taking a picture with all of us?” Emily came to stand next to them. 

Matthew nodded his head and the girls surrounded him. Penelope had handed her camera off to a bystander and they all smiled, posing for the group picture. 

Paityn bent down, reaching into her bag, and extracted the picture that Spencer had gifted to her. She also made quick grab of a pen and turned back around, handing both items out to Matthew. 

He carefully took the painting from her hands, turning it over and over. “This is one of my originals. Wait, how did you get this?”

His eyes sought hers and she suddenly felt very nervous, her mouth going a bit too dry. “Umm,” She paused to cough, “A friend of mine got it. He didn’t like steal it or something, right?”

He turned it over once more, studying the front carefully, shaking his head. “No, he didn’t steal it I’m sure…” He paused, a low laugh soon emitted from his throat. Shaking his head he pulled the back part of the frame off, signing the backside of the piece of art. “What is your name?”

“It’s Paityn.” She spelled it for him, her eyes glued to what he was writing. 

After several more minutes, autographs all around and a few laughs, Matthew moved on to the next person in line and the friends moved on towards the theatre exit.

“Where did you get this picture?” JJ was holding the framed painting as Paityn pulled her coat on.

“Oh that, Spencer got it for me. He thought I’d like having an original Gubler painting signed.”

“Spencer huh,” Emily and JJ exchanged glances.

Paityn nodded, “He’s extremely thoughtful, it was like the most perfect thing.”  She took the outstretched picture from JJ’s hands, turning it over and removing the back. Written in Matthew’s crazy, loopy, unmistakable handwriting,  _ ‘Paityn, You have a pretty amazing friend in Spencer, giving you his original Gubler drawing. Very happy to have met you. Much Love, Matthew.’ _

“Do you think maybe it was more than just him being thoughtful?” Penelope linked arms with Paityn, adding a little skip to their step.

“What do you mean? It was nice and considerate of him to pay attention to whom I was going to go and see.”

JJ giggled, “Yep, he was just being nice and considerate, that’s it.”

“Will you guys knock it off! Spencer is just my friend.” Paityn stopped walking, “Besides, he doesn’t have any interest in me.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Emily winked at her, throwing her arms around JJ and Garcia, as they continued their way towards the parking lot. 

 

Monday morning, Paityn yawned as she entered the offices of the BAU. She shed her coat and bag, slinging them over her chair, before ambling to the breakroom for her much needed caffeine fix. She pulled the door open, revealing Spencer, leaning over the table, flipping through the newspaper. 

“Morning Reid,” Paityn’s voice cracked as she tried to hide her nervousness. She’d quickly figured out that he hadn’t bought the painting he’d given her, but given her one that he had already owned. How he had gotten it and how Matthew knew the name of her friend, without her telling him, led to only one conclusion. However, that conclusion only led to more unanswered questions. 

He mumbled a ‘good morning’ back to her and after pouring a cup a coffee, she sat down at the table near him. 

“So Spencer, that gift that you gave me,” She waited for him to stop reading and look up at her. 

“What about it?” He pulled the chair next to her out and plopped down into it.

“How exactly did you come in possession of it?”

He blinked a couple times, “I had Garcia help me. We scoured EBay for it.”

“No you didn’t.” She scooted closer to him, “You had that painting already. You gave me something that someone had given you. Someone named Matthew Gubler.”

Spencer ran a hand through his hair, “How did you figure it out?”

“He gave it away, he wrote your name in my autograph.” Paityn pulled out her phone, flipping to the picture she had taken of the words he had signed. “See, I never told him who gave it to me, just that I had gotten it from a friend. Why didn’t you tell me that you knew him?”

“I don’t really know him that well. We both grew up in Vegas, our mothers knew one another. He sent me that for my 30th birthday and as a thank you for helping him with a couple financial issues.” 

Paityn focused on his face. She studied his features, his eyes, his nose, his jaw and his hair. She looked down at his hands, gripped together, resting on the tabletop. “There are a certain few, Emily, JJ and Penelope that think you look just like him.” 

Spencer nodded, “I’ve been told that before, but I still don’t see it.”

She laughed, “Yeah, I don’t really see it either. Truthfully, I think you’re cuter.”

“What?” He turned to look at her.

“I realized something,” She could feel her cheeks start to burn, “You wouldn’t have given that gift to just anyone and maybe, just maybe I was looking in the wrong direction.” She leaned in closer to him, “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d do just about anything for you.” 

His breath tickled across her face and she reached over, placing her hand on top of his, “But I want to thank you.” She moved even closer, her lips pressing softly against his. 

He froze and she feared that she’d read the situation wrong but his hand flipped over, gripping her hand in his. His lips moved against hers and he leaned in even more, the contact intensifying. 

She pulled away, panting for air. Her forehead pressed against his and her fingers clinging to his hand. “Let me take you to dinner.”

He nodded, “Okay, dinner it is.”

“I’m really glad that you gave me that picture.” She blinked, her eyes focusing in on his. 

He kissed her softly again, “Me too Paityn, me too.”


End file.
